Dreaming about you A Cody Simpson Love Story
by abbyrose38
Summary: Cody grabbed my hand. "I know we're young, but I want you mine, forever." He spoke quickly, looking around. I was out of breath but I managed to push a few words out. "W-What are you trying to say?" I stared at him, breathing heavy. "Marry me." He said.
1. Info Page

**Auther Note!**

Hey, My name is Abby.. so I just put the girls name as Abby, But you can always take my name out and replace it with yours, I didn't know what name to put, so I just put my own. this is kind of a personalized Cody Simpson love story. This is one of my first stories, so i might be kind of off. but leave reviews and I'd also be happy to make personalized love stories for you guys! just inbox me the person you want as your love interests, and some other people you'd like to see in the story, and somewhat of a storyline. and I'd be happy to make it for you! Believe me, I'm homeschooled and I pretty much have nothing to do every single day. So, making a lot of fanfics would be a pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>The Characters<strong>

Abby/Your name: She is 13, turning 14 very soon. She's the perfect size, she's not fat but she isn't a stick either. She's skinny with some meat on her bones. She has hazel eyes and brown hair. shes funny, but she can be a little ornery.

Drew: He's Abby/Your name's little brother. he's annoying and pretty much disgusting.

Sally, Ciara, Candice & Matt: Abby/Your name's main best friends.

Cody: Look up Cody Simpson on google images if you don't know who he is.

* * *

><p><strong>The Storyline<strong>

This is taken place before Cody is famous.

I'm not going to get into too much detail, because that'll spoil it.

Abby & Cody have never met each other, but they keep dreaming about each other like crazy. One day, Cody moves from Austraila to where Abby lives and they go to the same high school together where they meet of course. they become close and realize that they both are the people they have been dreaming out. Shocking surprises! Twist and turns! You'll have to read for more!

* * *

><p>I'll make this story go on for forever if you all really like it. But if I get to at least 40-50 pages, You guys are gonna have to help me out with suggestions!<p>

_**Turning to the next page will begin the story.**_


	2. First day of school

**ABBY'S P.O.V**

_"You shouldn't have to do this," He spoke softly. Cody was standing in front of me, stroking my cheek softly with his soft hand. I looked into his eyes and shook my head gently. "It was my choice, Cody... I chose to do this," I sighed quietly and tried to look off, but Cody turned my head back so he could look at my eyes again. He looked into my eyes and frowned slightly. "You'll get in trouble though." He said with worry now added to his voice, trying to convince me to go back home so I wouldn't get into any trouble. "I don't care.." I spoke softly. He placed his hands under my jaw gently, pulling me into a kiss._

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP. BEEP.<strong>

"No, I don't want to wake up!" I rolled over, seeing 7:00 on my alarm clock. It kept going off. I reached over and knocked it hard off the nightstand, it quit beeping after flying to the ground and breaking. "Wake up, Abby! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" My mom said standing at the doorway with a big smile on her face, trying to get me excited for something I wouldn't be excited about if my life depended on it. I sat up, my hair was all messy and my eyes were barely open. "Mom, Quit trying to make me look forward to something I have been dreading this whole summer." I smacked my lips for a moment, trying to get that nasty taste out of my mouth. "Oh come on! You get to see all of your friends! And I'm sure there will be new kids there that you'll meet and befriend!" My mom said with a lot of enthusiasm. Walking over to my bed, She grabbed my shoulders and shook me, waking me up as much as she could. "Mother, LEAVE ME ALONE." I yelled out and fell backwards onto my pillows. I closed my eyes and snuggled back into bed. "Alright! You have left me with no choice! I'm going to get the bucket." She said, standing up and looking at me all snuggled back up into my bed. I rolled my eyes because I knew she would never actually pour water on me. "Whatever, get the bucket. I'll be asleep by the time you get back." I said with a cracky voice. "We'll see about that! Ms. Abby!" My mom walked out of my room, to supposedly get the bucket of water. I laid there snuggled up into my bed, but I knew I was going to have to get up sooner or later, So why not now? I threw the covers off me and sat up, throwing my legs off the bed and standing up. "But I don't wanna go to school mommy.." I stood there and wined to myself. I rubbed my eyes and looked outside my window, the outside glare blinded me. "Oh god!" I said after looking away from it seemed like the sun. I walked over to my closet, grabbing the doorknob I turned it and opened my closet. "What to wear?" I yawned and started pulling shirts out a little ways by the sleeve. "No... No... No..." I said scanning through my closet until stopping on a really cute shirt. "Ahh... Cute." I pulled it out of from the closet and looked at it for a second. "Yeah, I'll wear this." I bent down and grabbed a pair of black converse, then stood back up and closed my closet door. "Now for a pair of skinny jeans.." I walked away from my closet over to my bed, I sat my shirt and converse on my bed and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out the drawer I keep my skinny jeans in. I grabbed a pair of plain ole skinny jeans, then closed the drawer and walked back over to my bed, setting the skinny jeans down by my shirt and shoes. I nodded at my outfit choice, then headed for the shower.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later I walk out of the bathroom, Drew is sitting on my bed. "Drew! Get out of here!" I made sure my towel was securely wrapped around me so he wouldn't see anything. "You're naked!" He looked at me, pointing and laughing. "No shit! Sherlock. I just got out of the shower, Now get out! Will you?" I frowned and crossed my arms over my clevage. "Fine! Slut!" He ran out of my room laughing. I groaned and shut my door and locked it. "I hate little brothers!" I tossed my towel to the side on the floor, and walked over to my dresser, naked. I opened my underwear, socks, bra, etc. drawer and grabbed a pair of pink ankle socks, a blue pair of underwear and a blue bra to match my underwear. I shut my drawer and put on my underwear, then my bra. "Today is going to be hell, I can just tell." I sighed and walked over to my bed, got dressed, put my socks and shoes on, put on a necklace and a couple of little bracelets. I pulled a piece of my hair back in the front with a barrette, I grabbed my backpack, then walked out of the door and down stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>polyvore .comcgi/set?id=35995697 The outfit. (without the space)

* * *

><p>I walked down stairs and into the kitchen where my family was. I sat down at the table. "I guess I didn't need to use the bucket of water after all.." My mom said looking at me. "Yeah, I figured.. that, I'd have to get up sooner or later, ...I wanted to pick later, but I decided to go with sooner." I nodded and began to eat my bowl of cereal my mom had made for me. Honey smacks! Mmm, My favorite. "She used the water on me!" Drew said with his mouth full of cereal. "Ew, don't talk with your mouth full, idiot." I said in disgust, because his cereal was just falling out of his mouth as he talked. "Well sorryy!" He said. "I said don't talk with your mouth full!" I hit him upside the head. "Okay! Quit fighting!" My dad stepped in and demanded the argument to stop. I rolled my eyes and Drew stuck his tongue out at me. I nodded and scrunched my nose. "Yeah, real mature drew..." I said sarcastically. "Okay, Well I better get you two to school, so hurry up and eat your breakfast." Me and Drew shoveled our cereal in, until there was nothing but milk. "Let's see who can drink their milk the fastest!" Drew said and nodded fast. "K!" I said. "Mom, Count to 3 for us!" Drew said getting his bowl up to his mouth, I did the same. My mom started to count down for us. "1...2...3... go!" We started to chug down our milk in the bowl. 10 seconds later, Drew reached over and pinched my boob, to make me spit the milk up or something. I stopped chugging the milk and pulled the bowl away from my mouth. "Mom! he just pinched my boob!" I knocked his bowl out of his hand. "I win!" Drew said, rubbing it in my face. "Um! No, you didn't! There's still milk left in both of our bowls, genius." I rolled my eyes again and stood up, grabbing my backpack off the ground next to my chair. "Let's go dad..." I said with a winy tone to my voice, I did not want to go to school. "Don't touch your sisters sensitive spots.. Okay, Andrew?" My mom said, Drew rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack running away to the door. "What a nice way to put it mom. ...My sensitive spots." I said sarcasitcally. Me and my dad shortly followed after Drew. "Bye mom!" Me and Drew yelled from the front door. "See you guys after school! Hope you have a great day!" She yelled back to us from the kitchen. We all ran out to the car, I got front seat, Drew was in back. We all buckled up and drove off to school.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>That is how Abby's morning was. Shall we see what CODY'S morning was like?.<br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>CODY'S P.O.V<strong>

_On the beach we laid staring up at the stars. Hand in hand, Abby laid next to me with nothing on but one of my t-shirts, it was quite big on her. Her clothes were somewhere along the beach. I had on nothing but boardshorts. "I'll be in trouble if someone comes out here," She said, worried. "Don't worry..." I looked over at her gorgeous face. "Nobody is going to come out here." I reassured her. "Oh yeah?" She looked back at me, with one of those little grins I'd seriously die for. I nodded. "Yeah," was my response. "And how are you so sure about that?" She replied. "This is my secret spot, I haven't seen anyone out here in lord knows how long." I sighed contently. "I see," She said, looking back up at the sky, filled with stars. I kept staring at her pretty profile. "Be mine forever?" I asked out of the random. Abby let out a small chuckle, she was still staring up at the sky. "Of course." She looked at me and stared into my eyes. I stared back into hers. Moments later, Abby was ontop of me. "You up for a round two?" She winked at me and started coming down for a kiss._

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP. BEEP.<strong>

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up. I laid there for a long while, with my eyes still closed and the alarm still going off, trying to go back to sleep so I could dream again. Well, I failed on trying to go back to sleep. I reached over and turned my alarm off. "Ugh." I groaned and opened my eyes. "You awake, sleepy head?" My mum asked, standing behind me on the other side of my bed. I rolled over and looked at her. "Yeah.. I'm awake." I yawned and stretched. "Good! It's your first day of school! You finally get to meet people your age, here!" My mum said, smiling. "Yeah, yippy." I said nonexcitedly, closing my eyes. My mum clapped her hands in my face. "Wake up, Cody!" She said before walking out of my room. I sighed. My arm was strung over my face. I slept hard last night. I opened my eyes good and rolled over off of my bed, onto my feet. I stood up and walked over to my opened door, I shut it and then headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, I walk out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped around my waist. I look to my side and see a pair of boxers laying on my dresser. I pick them up and throw my towel on the ground, then put the boxers on. By the time I pull the boxers up, there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I yelled out. "It's me, Alli. Can I come in?" I looked at the door and rolled my eyes. "Hold on," I opened a drawer to my dresser and got a pair of black skinny jeans. I slipped them on quickly. "You can come in now.." I looked at the door, as Alli walked in. "You aren't ready yet? !" She said, shocked. "Um, no... and you are?" I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. "Yes, I am ready! It's the first day of high school! This will be like, the first day we'll actually meet kids our age. I don't know about you, but I'm excited!" She smiled brightly. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a white v-neck shirt and put it on. "Well, I don't know about YOU but I miss our school back at home. I miss my friends back at home. I didn't want to move." I frowned. "Well I didn't want to leave my friends either, but oh well! We'll see them soon. It's time to make new ones!" Alli nodded and walked out of my room. I put on a black jacket and then some orange levi sneakers. I grabbed my backpack, then walked out of my room. 3 minutes later, I walk back in my room and grabbed my dog tag necklace and ran back out of my room.<p>

* * *

><p>polyvore .comcgi/set?id=35996650 Cody's outfit. (without the space)

* * *

><p>As I walked down the stairs, I put my dog tag on and made my way into the kitchen. "Hello? Mum?" I frowned and looked around. "In here sweetie!" She yelled from in the laundry room. I walked into the laundry room and found her pouring Alli's dirty clothes into the washer. "Are you going to take us to school or not?" I stood there, holding my backpack up on my shoulder. "Yes, Go eat something first." She poured soap into the washer. "If we leave now, we can stop at mcdonalds or something." I stared the soap being poured into the machine. "Well, alright. go get Alli &amp; Tom." She said and put the soap up on the shelf above the washing machine. I ran out of the laundry room and upstairs quickly. I yelled down the hallway. "Alli! Tom! Lets go!" They evacuated their bedrooms. "we have to leave right now?" Tom said, moping around. "Yay! lets go!" Alli grabbed her backpack and ran past me, down the stairs. "lets go tom.." I rolled my eyes and ran down the stairs shortly after Alli. I was not looking forward to going to school at all. I heard tom running down the stairs behind me. "Mum! We're ready!" I yelled for mum. "Alright, I'm coming!" My mum grabbed her purse and made her way to the door where all of us were waiting. Alli opened the door and ran outside. "I call shotgun!" She yelled and ran fast toward the car. "No fair!" Tom yelled at her, running shortly behind her. "Oh, look. I could care less." I said, walking out of the door slowly. "Oh, cheer up, Cody!" My mum walked beside me. "Whatever," I replied and walked faster, making it to the car and getting in the backseat with Tom. "Quit it tom!" Alli yelled back at Tom because he kept kicking the back of Alli's seat. "Make me!" He yelled back at her. Mum got in the drivers seat and shut the door. "Mum! Tom won't stop kicking my chair!" Alli complained. "Tom! knock it off!" Mum yelled at Tom. I sat there, buckled up. I rolled my eyes again. "Can we just go? If we're gonna stop and get something to eat, we have to go now." I looked out of the window. We eventually drove off for school.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ABBY'S P.O.V<strong>

15 minutes later; My dad and I showed up at the new high school. We had dropped Drew off at the middle school a couple of blocks back. I looked over at my dad and sighed. "Well... Wish me luck." I rolled my eyes and opened the car door. "Good luck sweetie! I love you!" My dad said as I got out of the car. "Love ya too dad... bye." I shut the door and started walking off toward the school. My dad drove off, waving. I shook my head in humiliation. "High school?" I asked myself before making it up to the front doors of the huge school. "Let's do this." I took a deep breath and opened the doors, there were kids everywhere. I widened my eyes and walked in, letting the door shut behind me. It was so big, and it looked so different. I immediately spotted some of my friends. I ran over to them. "Hey guys!" I smiled brightly. "Oh my god! Abby!" Sally said and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back and then gave my other friends hugs. "Kay! So, Let's figure out if we have any classes together.. Sound good?" I asked them, raising my eyebrows. They all agreed to figuring it out.

* * *

><p><strong>CODY'S P.O.V<strong>

After we stopped and got mcdonalds, then dropped Tom off at Elementary school. We were heading over to High school where me and Alli would be going. "Mum? Why is Alli going to high school? She's only 13." I asked, with a frown on my face. "I don't know.. She's been up a grade since grade school." My mum replied. "Yeah cody, duh." Alli said from the front seat. "Where is this school, anyway?" Alli added. "Somewhere up here," My mum answered her. "I can't wait to meet people-" Alli was saying, but then got cut off by me. "Yes, alli, we know.. you're exciting about meeting people." I rolled my eyes and stared out of the window again. "Oh cody, now be nice. You should be excited too." Mum said. "Whatever.. I don't really care. I wish I was asleep right now," I said. "Yeah cody! You should be excited! maybe there's a girl who will actually like you in this country!" Alli laughed. "Mum hit her for me." I kneed the back of her seat. "Ow!" Alli yelled out and unbuckled, turning around in her seat and reaching back and hitting me on the leg. "Alli sit back down and buckle up! Good lord! You are 13 and 14! Act like it." Mum yelled out with a frown on her face. Alli sat back down and buckled back up. "She just said that maybe there will be a girl who actually likes me in this country, mum!" I yelled at my mum. "Apologize, alli. right now." My mum said to alli. "Sorry, butthead." Alli said and crossed her arms. 5 minutes later, we showed up to the school. "Well! we're here! Y'all be good. don't get detention on your first day, please?" Mum said. "Whatever," Me and alli said at the same time and got out of the car, we shut our doors and started walking off. Mum rolled down the passenger side window and yelled out at us. "Have fun! make lots of friends! be yourselves!" She smiled and waved. "Kay! love you mom! bye!" Alli yelled and waved back. "Yeah sure!" I yelled and waved. We made it up to the doors and I looked at alli. "You ready?" I asked her. "Of course!" Alli responded and darted through the doors, I walked in slowly behind her.


	3. Is it too soon?

**ABBY'S P.O.V**

Me and my friends got it all figured out. I had 4 classes with Sally, 2 classes with Ciara and 6 classes with Candice. "It's a bummer that I only have 2 classes with you, abby." Ciara said and sighed. "You have 7 classes with me though!" Candice said to Ciara. "Oh? yay!" Ciara said and clapped, she's a little dumb. I laughed and looked over at the front doors because the hall lit up from the sun glaring in from the open doors. There was a blonde headed girl who came running in with a big smile on her face. then there was a blonde headed boy who walked in behind her. He was actually, kind of cute. But he was new,. I never saw him in middle school or the girl. Maybe they went to a different middle school? probably. He had a cool style. I stared at him as he walked back, i couldn't really get a good glimpse of his face. But he kind of looked familiar. I looked back at my friends and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm gonna go check this place out, Y'all wanna come?" I asked. Ciara and Sally rejected the offer because they didn't feel like walking much, but Candice was going to come with me. "Well okay, we'll see y'all guys later.. Come on Candy." I said and me and candy walked off to go explore the huge school before it started. We walked past the blonde boy and girl.

* * *

><p><strong>CODY'S P.O.V<strong>

I was standing by some lockers with Alli trying to figure out where to go, when these two girls came walking by. One of them looked kind of familiar, but not enough for me to ask her if i knew her. I stared as they walked past me.

* * *

><p><strong>ABBY'S P.O.V<strong>

Me and Candy started exploring the whole school, peaking inside every room, finding out where all of our classrooms were, meeting our teachers quickly. A little while later, we met back up with Ciara and Sally. "So, how was your tour?" Sally asked me and candice. "This school is bigger than you think it is," I replied and Candice nodded in agreement. "Well, Maybe I'll go for a tour tomorrow..." Sally shrugged. Moments later, the bell rang and most people just stood around looking at their papers to find out where to go. My first class was History. oh boy. I walked to my class with Candice because most of my classes were with her. We walked into the classroom and the blonde girl that was with the famililar looking cute guy was in our class. I took a seat kind of in the back next to some unfamiliar guy. I looked over at him and smiled. "Hi, I'm abby." I introduced myself to the guy sitting next to me. He looked at me and grinned. "Hey, I'm jackson.. but you can call me jax." He responded. "Hello class!" The teacher said, Jax and I looked up at her. Sup, hey, whats good? was everyone's reply to her. "I'm Ms. Moore," She introduced herself to the class. Aye miss moore, was shouted up at her by some random guy in the back. I looked around and the blonde girl who was with the cute boy, she was now sitting by me. I looked at her and smiled. "Hi there!" She said to me. "Hey.." I responded. "I'm new here from Austrailia.." She said and smiled at me. "That's awesome. well, I'm not new.. I've been here my whole life.." I laughed. "Well, I'm alli!" She said. "Love the name, I'm abby." I replied to her. "I know everyone is getting to know each other, but eye's up here class." Ms. Moore said. Everyone looked up at her and she started explaining what we were going to learn.

* * *

><p>Later on, after a couple of classes it was lunch time. I was sitting at a table with Ciara. "So how was your first classes?" Ciara asked me. "They were okay, I guess." I shrugged and looked around at all of the unfamiliar people. Alli walked up to our table and smiled. "Can I sit here?" She asked politely. Ciara and I looked up at her and smiled brightly. "Yeah, of course!" Me and Ciara said. Alli sat down with her tray of food. "Ciara this Alli, Alli this is Ciara." I introduced them together. "Nice to meet you.." Alli and Ciara said to each other. "So you're here from Austrailia?" I asked her, starting a conversation. "Yes I am.." She replied to me, then shortly after her reply she stuffed some macaroni and cheese in her mouth. I took a bite of my chicken and nodded. "That's really cool.." I said, swallowing my chicken. "So how old are you?" Ciara asked alli. "I'm 13.. I've been up 1 grade ever since grade school." She said and cleared her throat. "Oh, I see..." Ciara said and took a sip of her juice. "Yeah, my brother is around here somewhere.." Alli said, looking around for her brother. I looked at her, curious if that blonde boy was her brother. probably, of course. "Your brother?" I asked. "Yep, I don't know where he is.." She frowned. "How old is your brother?" I asked her another question. "14.." She looked at me and smiled. "He's in a pretty bad mood because he didn't want to move from Austrailia.. He didn't want to leave his friends and stuff.." Alli said. "I didn't want to leave my friends either, but I'll visit them soon." She added. Me and Ciara nodded. "I wouldn't want to leave my friends either.." I said under my breath. "Yeah, well I figured it's time to turn the page and start a new chapter in our lives here in America.." Alli said and shrugged. "Alli! ? Alli! ?" Someone yelled for Alli. Alli frowned and looked around, it was the blonde boy. "Oh! Cody! Over here!" Alli yelled over at him. Cody, his name was Cody. I said in my mind. "Is that your brother?" I asked Alli. "Yeah.." Alli replied. Cody walked up and sat next to Alli at our table, with his tray of food. "Hello cody..." Alli said to him and smiled. "Hi," He said to her and then looked at me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CODY'S P.O.V<strong>

After I replied to my sister, I looked at the girl sitting across the table from my sister and me. I looked down at my food, but I had to do a double take, she looked so familiar. I stared at her for a moment until she met my gaze. As soon as we made eye contact, we both had this curious look on our face. "Do I know you?" We said at the exact same time, we both laughed and I shook my head. "That was weird..." I said and she nodded. We kind of sat there in silence for a few minutes until my sister broke the silence with a ridiculous question. "Was the teacher in History class not really pretty?" Alli asked the familiar girl across the table. "Yeah, she was.." She replied to Alli. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Alli said. "Abby and Ciara, this is Cody and Cody this is Abby and Ciara.. My new friends." Alli introduced me to the pretty girl and her friend. "Abby?" I said out loud, not meaning to. "Yes?" She replied to my mistake. "Oh.. nothing." I said quickly and frowned slightly. "Something wrong?" Alli asked me, with a concerned look on her face. "I'm fine alli." I said to her. "I was just checking.." Alli said, taking another bite of her Macaroni and cheese. I took a bite of mine aswell. "I need to go to the restroom.." Abby said, standing up. Ciara looked up at her. "Want me to come with you?" She asked her. "I'm not a child and you aren't my mother." Abby said to Ciara. "Well alrighty, I was just asking.." Ciara said and shrugged. Abby laughed and walked off to the bathroom. I looked at Alli and took a deep breath, hoping this wasn't going to sound too obvious. "Yeah, I need to go to the bathroom too." I said, then stood up. "Like any of us care.." Alli said, sipping on her juice. I sighed in relief, glad that Alli didn't catch on about what I was doing. I walked off for the restrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>ABBY'S P.O.V<strong>

I walked out of the Cafeteria into the hallways and walking down a little ways before propping up against a wall. I took a deep breath and ran my hands down my face slowly. I didn't need to go to the bathroom, I was just becoming flushed at the table. My brain was about to shut down from thinking so hard about who that boy was. The cafeteria doors opened and Cody walked out. I widened my eyes and paniced for a quick second. I got off the wall and started walking to the bathroom quickly. "Wait.." Cody said, and jogged after me. I sighed and stopped walking, closing my eyes for a moment, and then opening them and turning around to meet the boy. I scratched my head gently. "Um, hi..?" I said to him with an awkward tone to my voice. He walked up to me with a little smile on his face. "Hey.." He said to me. "I wanted to talk to you for a second.." He added and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Mhm?" I said and raised my eyebrows, trying to avoid eye contact with him. "Um, I know this might sound strange... but I really feel like I've met you somewhere." He said, looking down at me. I was forced to look up at him. "Look, you look kind of familiar to me also... but, i can't remember where we would have met," I shrugged and shook my head. "Sorry," I added. "I know.. I know. I just moved from Austrailia anyways, so there could be no possibly way we could have met before. ...Unless you have taken a vacation to Gold Coast Austrailia? and we bumped into each other or something." Cody said, raising his eyebrows. "I've never been to austrailia before.. but, I'd love to go there atleast once in my lifetime." I responded and looked down. "I gotta go to the bathroom." I said and turned around, my back facing Cody. I started walking off for the bathrooms.

**END OF ABBY'S P.O.V  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cody stood there as she walked off, leaving him in the middle of the hallway. He sighed and looked down, shaking his head.<em> I have to find out who this girl is<em>. He said in his mind. He turned around the other way and walked back to the Cafeteria. Abby walked into the bathrooms and looked around. She walked up to one of the mirrors and stared at herself for a moment. "I'm so fat." She said and took a deep breath. "You are not." Someone said. Abby turned around to see who it was. It was Sally. "Oh... hey." Abby said. "You aren't fat." Sally said to Abby with a frown on her face. "Why would you think that? I'm serious. You aren't fat. I wish I was your size." Sally added. "You're just saying that because you're all skinny and stuff." Abby said and looked off. "I'm not saying I'm fat, because I'm not. I have a little meat on my bones, just like you do.. and Candice. Just because we have a little bit of meat on our bones doesn't mean we're fat. We have curves. We look good." Sally said and chuckled. "I guess you're right," Abby said, before looking back into the mirror to check herself out again. "..I have curves." She said and grinned. "Yep." Sally said and walked over to the sink next to her, and began to wash her hands. "That new boy is really cute." She said to Abby. "You should get to know him.." She looked over to see Abby still staring at herself, with watery eyes. "Quit it. Why are you always judging yourself? Just stop it. Look away from the mirror." Sally said and sighed. "Don't fucking cry. You're gorgeous. Don't forget that.." Sally turned the sink off and pushed the hand dryer thing and it came on, she started to dry her hands under the hot air. "I'm sorry..." Abby said and grabbed a paper towel, she wiped the tears off her face and walked out of the door. Sally's hand were dry, so she walked out of the bathroom also.

* * *

><p>School was over. Everyone pretty much gave each other their phone numbers. So, Cody and Abby had each others phone numbers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CODY'S P.O.V<strong>

I was at home, laying on my bed. _Should i? or should i not? should i? or should i not?_ Kept going around and around in my head. I was debating whether to call Abby or not. "ALLI!" I yelled out. Moments later, Alli walked through my door. "What do you want, Cody?" She asked, standing in my doorway. I sat up and sighed. I shook my head and chuckled. "I feel stupid for asking this... but I need your advice, Alli.." I asked my sister. "You want my advice?" Alli said, raising her eyebrows. She giggled and ran and jumped on my bed. "Oh my god! Okay! What would you like to know?" Alli added. I frowned and rolled my eyes. "Okay, calm down. I just need to know, if... I should call Abby or not?" I bit my lip and looked at her. "Um, why is that such a big deal?" Alli frowned and stared at me. "Because! I don't want it to be too soon or anything.. I don't want to sound like a doofus." I said. "Abby is my friend. make your own friends, Cody. god. you always steal my friends." Alli said and groaned. "You had one class with her, without me. other than that, we've hung out with her the same amount. So, she's both of our friend." I said to Alli. "I don't even care.. go ahead, call her?" Alli said and stood up. She turned around and walked out of my room. "Shut my door!" I yelled at her. Alli shut my door and walked off. I picked my phone up off my nightstand and scanned through my contacts. I pushed on Abby's Number and it started to call her. I took a deep breath and put the phone up to my ear.

* * *

><p>10 seconds later. She picked up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PHONE CONVERSATION<strong>

Abby: Hello?

Me: Abby, Hey!

Abby: Oh, Cody? Hi!

Me: Yeah.. it's me.

I chuckled and stared at my wall, with a huge smile on my face.

Me: What's up?

Abby: Oh nothing much, at all. I'm about to go to the park with my brother..

Me: That's awesome!

I answered too excitedly, I groaned.

Abby laughed into the phone.

Abby: Hahha, yeah i guess...

Me: So, are you going now? or, like.. later?

Abby: Probably in 15 minutes or so...

Me: Oh, cool...

Abby: Do you wanna come?

Me: Yeah! That'd be awesome!

Abby: Okay, well... I guess I'll see you there!

Me: Yeah, okay... see you there.. abby!

Abby: Okay well, bye then!

I chuckled.

Me: Bye..

**END OF PHONE CONVERSATION  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ABBY'S P.O.V<strong>

I hung up and looked at my little brother who was sitting at the end of my bed. "Cody is coming with us.." I said. "Who the hell is Cody?" Drew said and scoffed. "It's a guy I met at school today... and you know what you're going to do when we go to the park? you're gonna go to the fucking swings or whatever and leave us the hell alone. Okay? Yeah? thanks." I responded to him and rolled my eyes. I stood up off my bed and walked over to my closet. "Um, whatever. bitch." Drew said and stood up, he ran out of the door. I scoffed and widened my eyes. "Don't call me a bitch! Dumbass!" I yelled at him and opened my closet. I grabbed a pink fitted shirt that had a smiley face on it, then closed my closet. I walked over to my dresser and opened my shorts drawer and grabbed a pair of black stretchy shorts. I unzipped my jeans and pulled them down, I had a hard time getting them off, over my converse. but I managed to get them off. I put my black shorts on and then I took my rolling stones shirt off and put the smiley face shirt on. I took the barrette out of my hair and sat it on my dresser, then I picked a rubberband up and put my hair in a sloppy bun. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my phone and then walked out of my room. I walked down the hall to the stairs and ran down them quickly. "Come on doofus, let's go to the park." I said to Drew and he jumped up off the couch. "Hold on." I said and walked into the kitchen and looked around for my mom, she was over by the fridge. "Hey mom, We're leaving.. can I have some money? just in case." I asked my mom. She walked over to me and gave me 20 dollars. "Y'all be safe and have fun." She said to me and I nodded. I walked back into the living room, got drew and we headed out of the door.

* * *

><p>polyvore .comcgi/set?id=36275734 Abby's park outfit. (without the space)


	4. The Park

**Author Note**: Hey guys! Um, I know there is a lot of time where Abby and Cody aren't together. but that's about to change, promise! I mean read the summary ;) They have to get close enough for that to happen... right? ;D Hahaha. well, anyways! I hope you enjoy the story :) Suggestions are never bad! hahaha, you can also send me story requests. soo... yeah. Back to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>CODY'S P.O.V<strong>

I took my jacket off and ran down stairs. "Hey mum, I'm going to the park to meet up with a friend.. is that okay?" I asked my mum. "Oh, I don't care Cody.." She said, busy searching for something. "What are you looking for?" I raised an eyebrow. "A barrette.." She replied. "What's that?" I asked, cluelessly. "It's like a hair clippy, cody." She kept searching around for it. "What's it look like?" I tried to get a little bit of identification. Maybe I had seen it somewhere? "It's black and ugh, I don't know how to explain it. if you're going to the park, then go." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "How long has it been missing?" I asked her, walking over to the door. "A couple of days... see you later." She said to me, looking under the couch cushins. I shrugged and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Later on, I was at the park with my hands stuffed in my pockets, waiting on Abby and her little brother. I looked over and saw a bench, so I walked over to it and sat down. 15 minutes later, I looked to the right and saw Abby with some other person, her brother probably. I stood up and smiled as she walked up to me. "Hey!" I greeted her. She smiled back at me and gave me a hug. "Hey cody.." She said to me, then looked at her brother and widened her eyes. "Bug off." She mumbled to her brother. He ran off for the playground and she looked back at me. "Ahaha, that was my little brother.. Drew.." She nodded and pressed her lips together. I nodded also. "I see.." I said and looked around. "Wanna go for a walk?" She asked me. "Yeah, totally." I replied. We started walking along the sidewalk. I looked over at her. "So whats up?" I asked. "Oh, nothing really.. haha, just hanging out at home." She replied and nodded. I scratched the back of my head. "Thank's for asking me.. to, um, come." I looked off, awkwardly. She chuckled and nodded again. "You're welcome.." She looked down, with a big smile on her face. I looked back at her and took a deep breath. "So, wanna go get something to eat afterwards?" I asked her, hopefully. "That would be great!" She replied happily. I nodded and smiled big. "Cool." I said and looked ahead of us.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ABBY'S P.O.V<strong>

I kept looking down and noticed his cool shoes. "I like your shoes." I said and giggled. "Well thank you!" He replied and chuckled. "Oh you're welcome.." I said and looked up at him. He looked back at me and winked at me, out of the random. I raised my eyebrows and pressed my lips together again and looked off.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON P.O.V<strong>

Cody's phone started to go off, so he pulled it out of his back pocket and it was a text from Alli. He opened the text and it read '_ Wow! there actually is a girl in this country who likes you! ;)_ ' After he read it, he groaned quietly and rolled his eyes. He sent back ' _shut up bitch_ ' After he sent it, he stuck his phone back in his pocket and looked over at Abby and chuckled nervously. Abby looked at him and grinned, then looked back off. Cody frowned slightly and looked down._ Does she think I'm ugly? Do i stink? it seems like she hates me_. Was going through Cody's mind. He opened his mouth to say something, but he changed his mind, so he closed his mouth and looked off. Abby looked over at him and frowned. "Were you going to say something?" She asked him, curiously. Cody looked back at her and just came out and said it. "Look, i know we just met today.. and we don't really know each other. but do I smell bad or something?" He asked, awkwardly. Abby suppressed a small laugh. "No, Cody... You don't smell bad? Why would you ask that?" She asked, chuckling as she spoke. "Well I don't know? you won't look at me, and you keep making weird faces. I know I'm not the hottest guy in the world... but am I really that ugly or something?" He asked, frowning. "Cody.. You're not ugly. ...You're cute." Abby looked off, with a teasing look on her face. Cody narrowed his eyes and stopped walking. Abby kept walking a little ways, before realizing Cody had stopped walking with her. She stopped aswell and turned around to see Cody standing there with his arms crossed. "Uhh... what are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow and scratched her head in confusement. "What's the hold up, man?" She added and chuckled. Cody shrugged and looked off. Abby rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "You still being mister ornery pants?" She laughed and Cody suppressed a small chuckle, but kept away from speaking. "The silent treatment? Did I really do something that bad to deserve the silent treatment?" She said, with a playful tone to her voice. This was definitely breaking the ice for the new friendship. Cody stood there, not moving or speaking, his face was straight, he was like a pencil or something. Abby stood there and stared him for a second. "Uh, hello? You alive?" She waved her hand in front of his face, but still no movement. "Earth to Cody, earth to cody!" She yelled out, but Cody still didn't speak or move. Abby just stood there and stared at him like he was crazy. Moments later, Cody picked Abby up and threw her over his shoulder quickly. It scared the crap out of Abby. She screamed and laughed really loud. "Oh my god! Cody! Put my down!" She yelled out, kicking and hitting his back with her fists. He laughed and ran down the sidewalk fast with her on his shoulder. "What's your full name?" She asked curiously. "Cody, Rob-" He stopped himself before giving her his full name and laughed with no humor. "Yeah, no! I'm not giving you my full name so you can yell it at me and demand me to put you down. Let's just go with Cody, my full name is Cody." He said and kept running. Abby kept kicking and hitting until she realized it wasn't phasing him at all, so she gave up and just laid there on his shoulder motionless. "I hate you." She said, coldly. "Aw man." He said with a '_ i dont care_ ' voice. They could both tell they were just joking around. "Where are we going anyways?" Abby asked. Cody shrugged. "Hell if i know, I don't even really know my way around this place. I moved here two days ago." He responded and stopped walking, setting Abby back on her feet. "Well I could show you around town!" She said excitedly. "That sounds awesome!" Cody replied.

* * *

><p>for 2 hours Cody and Abby explored the whole entire park, they messed with the ducks, dared each other to put their bare feet in the lake that had beavers, turtles, etc in it, and they chased each other around. They were finally heading back to the playground where Drew was. Abby walked up to all of the play equipment. "DREW?" She yelled for her brother Drew. She climbed up in the playground thing and looked around for him, but all she found were little kids staring at her like she was crazy. She exited the playing gym thing by sliding down the slide. She walked over to Cody and frowned. "I can't find my little brother!" She paniced. "Well we were gone for quite a while, just call him." Cody responded to her. Abby pulled her phone out of her front pocket and called Drew. A few seconds later he picks up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PHONE CONVERSATION<strong>

Drew: Hello?

Abby: DREW?

Drew: Hey.

Abby: Where are you? You're supposed to be at the playground!

Drew: I had one of my friends pick me up.

Abby: You should have told me! Oh, You're going to be in so much fucking trouble.

Drew: How could I have told you? You were off with that dude!

Abby: How am I talking to you now?

Drew: By phone?

Abby: EXACTLY DOOFUS. You should have CALLED me.

Drew: Well sorry, but I have to go... me and jack are going swimming.

Abby: You do realize you almost gave me a heart attack, right?

Drew: It's good to know you care that much about me, but bye.

Abby: You little-

He hung up.

**END OF PHONE CONVERSATION  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Abby started dialing another number. "Where is he?" Cody asked. "He had one of his friends pick him up! He's at a friends house!" She scoffed and shook her head, putting her phone back up to her ear. "I can not believe he would just leave like that without telling me! Fuck him." She said before the person picked up on her phone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PHONE CONVERSATION<strong>

Abby's Mom: Hello?

Abby: Drew left the park without telling me!

Abby's Mom: What! Where is he?

Abby: He's at Jack's house!

Abby's Mom: How could you not have seen him leave, though?

Abby: Well I wasn't exactly with him the whole time, when we got to the park he ran off to the playground and I took a walk with Cody.

Abby's Mom: He didn't call you or anything?

Abby: Nope.

Abby's Mom: Oh he is in so much damn trouble!

Abby: Yeah, well I have to go mom.. I'll see you later.

Abby's Mom: When are you coming home?

Abby: We're about to leave and go get something to eat.

Abby's Mom: I was going to cook, but I guess I won't now. well, see you later... be safe. I love you.

Abby: Love you too, bye mom.

Abby's Mom: Bye honey..

She hung up.

**END OF PHONE CONVERSATION  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cody was staring at Abby the whole time she was on the phone. "Let's go get something to eat now.." Abby said and stuffed her phone back in her pocket. Cody nodded and Him &amp; Abby started walking off. "Is mcdonalds okay with you?" Abby asked Cody. "Yep.. I'm craving a good ole greasy burger." Cody said and they both laughed loud. 15 minutes of walking, they showed up at Mcdonalds. Cody opened the door for Abby. She walked in and He walked in behind her, letting the door shut on it's own. They walked up to the registers and ordered Two angus burger meals with dr peppers. They grabbed their cups and walked over to the drinks and got some ice, then filled their cups with dr pepper, got lids and straws, then walked over to a table and sat down while they waited for them to call their number so they could go back up and get their food.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CODY'S P.O.V<strong>

I sat across the table from Abby. "Maybe tomorrow after school you could show me around town?" He said and grinned. Abby nodded and smiled brightly. " Oh Yeah! I'm down for that! This town is really cool.. I enjoy living here." She responded. I nodded also and pressed my lips together. "Alright, cool.." I replied. A little while later, they called our number and Abby stood up. I looked up at her and frowned slightly. "I can go get it.." I said to her. "No, it's okay!" She said and started walking off up to the counter. I shrugged and watched her as she walked off, I couldn't help but to look at her ass. After a few moments of looking, I chuckled and smiled, then looked off. Abby got our tray of food and walked back to the table. She sat the tray down on the table and sat down herself. "Yum, I'm hungry." I said and laughed. Abby nodded and laughed aswell. "Me too!" She said and divided our food, giving me my fries and my burger, then setting her fries and burger in front of her and putting the tray aside. "You shouldn't have paid for me, I'm paying next time." Abby said, narrowing her eyes at me. "We'll see about that.." I said and winked at her, taking a bite of my burger. She groaned and rolled her eyes. I laughed. "CODY?" Someone called out my name. I frowned and looked around. "Who was that?" I asked Abby. She shrugged and looked around aswell. "CODY? IS THAT YOU?" They called out again.I looked around once more and I spotted my mum and tom, waving at me from the ordering counter. I rasied my eyebrows and waved back. "Of... course. my mum." I chuckled embarrassed. "Oh.. that's your mom?" Abby asked, looking over at them. "Yep. that's my mum." I sighed and looked down as they started walking over to toward us. "I love the way you say mom. Mum" She said and giggled at herself. I laughed and stood up, greeting them as they made it up to the table. "Hi.. mum. Hi, tom." I said. My mum gave me a hug. "Hey boy!" She said and looked at Abby. "And this is?" She asked, staring at Abby. Abby stood up and smiled. "I'm abby!" She said and reached her hand out to shake My mums hand. My mum shook her hand and half smiled. "Nice to meet you, uh... abby." She said and raised an eyebrow. Abby stood there, uncomfortable. She sat back down and stared at her food. I looked at my mum and shrugged. "So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Everyone was in the mood for mcdonalds," My mum replied. I nodded and pressed my lips together. "Well... I guess we'll leave y'all alone.." She added. Her and tom walked back up to the counter. I looked at Abby, she had a weird look on her face. "You okay?" I asked her, concerned. Abby nodded and bit her lip. "I have a feeling your mom doesn't like me?" She raised an eyebrow. I sighed again and shook my head. "I don't know why she was acting like that..." I said and stared at her.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, we were done at mcdonalds, we were walking back home now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ABBY'S P.O.V<strong>

I was staring down at my feet as we walked. "Well.. today was fun." I said, still looking down. "Yeah, it was." Cody said and nodded. I looked up at him and smiled. "You're really cool.." I said out of the random. Cody looked at me and chuckled. "Well thank you. you're quite cool yourself." He said, grinning. it was a 20 minute walk back to my house, but we didn't mind the walk. We walked up onto my porch and we turned to face each other. "Haha, well... i had fun." I said awkwardly, looking off. "Yeah," He said, taking a deep breath. "I did too." He finished. "Well.. um..." I said, still looking off. Cody grabbed my chin gently and turned my head back to where my face was facing him. I bit my lip and he looked into my eyes. I looked back into his. I could tell we were both debating whether to go in for a kiss or not. I thought it was too soon, so I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them. "Goodbye cody." I kissed him on the cheek and turned around, opening my door.

* * *

><p><strong>CODY'S P.O.V<strong>

I felt rejected, so I just nodded and smiled. "See you at school tomorrow." I turned around and walked down the porch steps, then walked off.

**END OF CODY'S P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Abby walked inside and automatically ran upstairs. She opened her bedroom door, walked in and then shut it behind her. she ran and jumped on her bed; pulling her phone out of her pocket, she texted Cody '<em>Can't wait to see you at tomorrow(:<em>' and then tossed her phone to the side. She kicked her shoes off and unbuttoned her shorts, she slid them off and tossed them on the ground next to her bed. She got under the covers, grabbed her phone again and called Candice.

* * *

><p><strong>PHONE CONVERSATION<strong>

Candice: Heylooo?

Abby: Hey candy.

Candice: Hey abb!

Abby: Whats up?

Candice: I'm watching phineas and ferb, whats up wit you?

Abby: I just got back from hanging out with cody.

Candice: NOWAY!

Abby: Yeah, haha.

Candice: Are yall going out?

Abby: Um, no? But we almost kissed.

Candice: Seriously? Tell me all about it!

Abby: Well.. he made me look at him, we stared each other in the eye.. and then i thought to myself, that it was too soon. so i just kissed him on the cheek and told him bye.

Candice: You dumb fuck! you should have kissed him!

Abby: We just met!

Candice: How long did you hang out?

Abby: like 5 hours?

Candice: It wouldn't have been too soon if you guys kissed.

Abby: Well whatever, I'm tired.. I think I'm gonna go to sleep.

Candice: Whatever! You're probably gonna call cody.. aren't you?

Abby: No...?

Candice: Kay, well then bye.

Abby: BYE.

Abby hung up.

**END OF PHONE CONVERSATION  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Abby got a text from cody. She opened it and it said ' <em>yeah i can't wait to see you either, have a good night ;<em>) ' She grinned and sent back ' _lol goodnight! ;pp_ ' She sat her phone on her nightstand and got all snuggled up.


	5. Gillino

Abby got a text from cody. She opened it and it said ' _yeah i can't wait to see you either, have a good night ;)_ ' She grinned and sent back '_ lol goodnight! ;pp_ ' She sat her phone on her nightstand and got all snuggled up. A few minutes later, someone walks in the door. "Abby? Wow, You could have told me you were home." Abby opened her eyes and turned over to see her mom standing at the door with her hands on her hips. "Oh, sorry mom.. I was just really tired. But, I'm home. ahah." Abby said and chuckled, Her mom nodded. "Well goodnight then." Her mom said, starting to shut the door. "Night mom." Abby said before turning back over and closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>ABBY'S P.O.V<strong>

_I stood there behind the tree, facing it, holding back laughter. It was partly dark outside. "Oh where, oh where, could my sweet girl be..." Cody said, in a playful voice. I supressed a small laugh. "Hmm..." Cody said, I could hear him getting closer. Moments later, I feel arms wrap around me from behind, I scream. "I GOT YOU!" Cody said and picked me up, spinning me around away from the tree. "No!" I screamed out and laughed uncontrolably. Cody laughed and threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down! Now! Or, Or... I'll.. I'll-" I was saying, but got interrupted by Cody. "What will you do? Hmm?" He said and turned it around where he was holding me like a baby. I looked up at his face and stroked his cheek gently with my hand, His cheek was so soft. I smiled up at him, as we stared each other in the eye. His eyes started getting closer and closer, as he came down to kiss me.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP. BEEP.<strong>

I frowned and shook my head. "NO! NO!" I yelled out, shortly opening my eyes after yelling. I reached for my phone on my nightstand and looked at the time. It was 6:30 A.M.I sat it back on the nightstand and just sat up. "Why do I always get woken up in the middle of my dreams?" I said to myself and threw my covers off me, then kicked my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I walked into my bathroom to take a shower. I shut the door behind me, locked it, and then walk over to the bathtub and turn the water on to the perfect tempture. After I'm done messing with the water, I take my shirt off and turn to look at myself in the mirror. I frown and look down at my stomach. I look back up and look myself in the eye, in the mirror. "You are so... fa-" A knock on the door, made me stop talking. I look over at the door. "Um, who is it? I'm getting in the shower." I said to the person who was knocking on the door. "Oh, Okay.. I was just making sure you were up and everything." My mom said from outside, in my room. "Okay?" I took my bra off, my pants and underwear, then I got into the shower.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, I was standing in the hall of school, talking to Alli. "Yeah, I agree. That's totally boogus." I said to her and looked around for Cody. "Yeah, I know right?" Alli said and frowned slightly. "Who are you looking for?" She asked curiously. "Um, Cody.. where is he?" I said and kept looking around. "Oh, he's around here somewhere.. I think he's in the bathroom." Alli replied and opened her locker, grabbed some books, closed it, then looked back at me and smiled. "Oh, okay.. well I'm gonna go wait for him..." I said to Alli. "Outside the boy's bathroom? Haha, okay then." Alli said and turned around, walking the other way. I watched Alli walk off. I shrugged and walked over to the boy's bathroom. I propped up against the wall, by the door and waited for Cody to get out. 1 minute later, Cody walks out and I look over at him. "Cody.. Hey!" I said and smiled at him. Cody looked at me and grinned. "Oh, hey abby... What's up?" He said to me. I shrugged and bit my lip. "Nothing much.. just waiting for you, I guess." I responded. Cody nodded and looked around. The bell rang. "Oh! Gotta go! Meet up at lunch?" I said to Cody. Cody nodded again and smiled. "For sure!" He said, then we both walked different directions. I went to Science and Cody went to History.<p>

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, I met up in the cafeteria with Cody, we talked between classes and now, Me and Cody are standing outside of school, talking.<p>

* * *

><p>Cody wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug. "So, see you at 4:30?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows. I grinned at him and nodded. "4:30! Sharp!" I giggled, he chuckled and then we both got into seperate cars.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, I was waiting in the park for Cody to show up. Moments later, Someone tickles me from behind. I laugh loud and turn around, seeing Cody stand there with a huge smile on his face. "Oh! You boo boo head!" I didn't know what to call him, So I called him a 'boo boo head'. Cody laughed. "Boo boo head? Nice. I like that." He said jokingly. "Okay! Well come on sista! show me around!" He added and chuckled. I nodded and laughed. "Okay, So I was thinking we should visit Mister Gillino, he makes the best pies! He always gives me free pieces. Come on!" I said to Cody. He nodded. Me and Cody rode our bikes here, we got on our bikes and started riding to Gillino's.<p>

* * *

><p>After a while of riding, we showed up at Gillino's.<p>

* * *

><p>We set our bikes on the side of Gillino's building. We walked to the front doors. Cody opened the door for me. I grinned at him, then walked in, he walked in behind me. We walked up to the registers. "Oh mister gillino? !" I yelled out and grinned. "IS THAT MY ABBY?" He yelled out from in the kitchen. "Yes! Yes! It is!" I yelled back to him. I looked at Cody and laughed. "I'm a regular here.." I said to Cody and laughed again. Cody chuckled and nodded. "I can tell," He responded. Gillino rushed out of the kitchen doors and up to the register. "How are you today, my dear?" He asked me with a smile on his face. "I'm great! Mister Gillino, I have someone you should meet," I looked at Cody, then back at Gillino. "Cody, this is Gillino, Gillino, This is Cody." I introduced Gillino and Cody to each other. "Nice to meet you, Cody!" Gillino said and reached out to shake hands with him. Cody shook hands with him and smiled. "Nice to meet you too." Cody replied. "Two regulars?" Gillino asked me. I nodded. Gillino walked back into the kitchen to get our pieces of pie. "He seems cool.." Cody said to me. "He is awesome!" I responded to him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note!<strong>

Hey guys, Yeah.. i know it's short and sucky. but at least I got this much done! I'll update this one when I get back home!

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER<strong>: Things are about to get heated up with Abby & Cody!

**_Next chapter will probably be out Sep. 18. Keep an eye out for it! xoxo_**


	6. Petting Zoo

**Author Note!** _Hi guys! I'm finally back on Fanfiction! It's been a while! Time to update and start on some requests :)_

* * *

><p>Me and Cody stood there, waiting for our pieces of pie. A few minutes later, Gillino came through doors and up to the register. He placed two plates with a piece of pie on each of them, in front of Cody and I. "There you are!" Gillino said, smiling. "Thanks so much Gillino!" I said to Gillino and picked up my plate, Cody picked up his and we walked off to a table as Gillino walked back into the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>We took a table with a window view. "What other exciting places do you have in mind?" Cody asked, taking a bite of his pie right after he asked the question. "Lot's of things. My great uncle owns a Petting Zoo, I was thinking we could maybe check that out?" I said and took a bite of my piece of pie. "Sounds coo' " Cody said over a mouth full. I laughed at him and he chuckled. Once he swallowed the mouth full, He cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "What else?" He asked and looked at me. I thought for a quick second. "I have some cool surprises.." I winked at him and took another bite of my cake. Cody nodded and grinned.<p>

* * *

><p>After we got down with our Piece's of pie. We left and were off to The Petting Zoo. "Where is this '<em>Petting Zoo<em>' thingy?" Cody asked, as we rode our bikes down this long road that looked deserted. "At the end of this road, we take a right and we're there." I replied with a smile. Cody looked over at me and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>CODY'S P.O.V<strong>

Her hair flowing through the wind, with that pleasent look on her face. God, It was so hard to not just stare at her. It had taken all the power in me to keep my eyes on the road ahead of me, instead of foolishly staring at her. I glanced over at her again, secretively. When she looked back at me, I looked ahead of me quickly, too quickly, that I started to lose control of my bike and it started to wobble under me, and it wasn't long before I lost complete control and I tumbled to the ground. Abby gasped and came to a stop, a little ways ahead of me. She got off her bike and let it fall to the to the ground and came running back toward me. "Are you okay, Cody!" She asked with laughter breaking through her voice toward the end. Abby threw a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. I looked up at her and narrowed my eyes. "Ha ha ha, very funny." I said, as I laid on the ground with my bike on top of me. Abby grabbed the bike handle and lifted it up off of me. "Thanks," I said and propped myself up on my elbows. "Are you hurt? You took a hard fall." She asked me, trying hard to contain her laughter, I could tell by the look on her face. I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. She reached a hand down for me to take it, so she could help me stand up. I took it and she helped me up. Once I stood up, I started laughing; pretty much an okay for Abby to go ahead and laugh too. She started lauging, but then stopped and frowned as she looked at my face. Once I saw the concerned look on her face, I quit laughing and frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked her worried, looking around. "Cody, You have a huge cut on your cheek.. Do you not feel it?" She said concerned. I lifted a hand up to my cheek and felt it. "No? I don't feel a cut." I said, frowning. "You do know you have another cheek, right?" She asked, looking at me like I was a dumb blonde. Wow, maybe I was. As I felt my other cheek, I could feel a huge cut, when I pulled my hand away, there blood on my fingers. "Shit! Is it deep?" I asked, freaking a bit. "It sure looks that way. You just felt, so you should honestly be asking yourself that question. If we get to my uncle's house, I can clean you up." Abby said, looking at the ground where I had crashed. "You probably cut yourself on that stick. Let's get going." She added. I got onto my bike and waited for Abby to got onto hers. Once she did, we both started riding to our destination again.

* * *

><p>Once we finally got our Destination. We propped our bikes up against a tree and started walking toward the gigantic house. There was a lot of cars parked around everywhere. "The petting zoo is in the back, We'll go back there when I take care of that awesome cut." Abby said, as we walked up onto the porch. She knocked once, then opened the door. What if he was roaming his house naked? or what if he was getting jiggy with it on the couch with some girl? Pretty weird how she just walks in. But I guess one knock is better than not knocking at all, right? As I looked around the house, it was full with people, kids running around, old people staring at the birds in the bird cages, hanging from the ceiling. I leaned into Abby and whispered in her ear. "Is this some kind of family reunion?" I asked. She laughed and looked at me. "No, these are guests here for the petting zoo. He has cool animals in his house, such as birds," She gestured toward the birds. "And snakes, and a lot of other stuff. His house is open for the cosumters here for the outside petting zoo, you just have to pay 3 dollars more if you want to come in and see the inside animals." She responded. I nodded and followed her to what seemed like the back of the house. "Don't you need to tell him you're here?" I asked Abby. "I'm close with all of my family members, Once he see's me... he probably won't even make that big of a fuss about seeing me, I'm hear like almost every single day.. He'll probably just smile and wave." She replied. "Once we get your cheek fixed, I'll give you a tour," She added. I nodded and we walked into a huge bathroom. "Damn, this house is huge." I said, looking around the bathroom. "Isn't it? Here," She began, then put the toilet top down and gestured for me to sit on it. "Sit here, and Doctor Abby will fix you up." She finished. I sit down on the toilet and looked up at her. "I feel like a puss." I admitted. "Why?" Abby asked, going through what looked like a first aid kid. "Because I'm letting you make a huge deal over a little cut-" Abby interrupted and said. "Not a little cut, the cut is big. Couldn't you tell when you felt it?." She shook her head. I guess the feeling of embarrassment covered up my feeling off pain, I mean after all, I did take a huge blow in front of a gorgeous girl. It was even more embarrassing that she was the reason I wrecked. I wonder if she suspected that? I sat there and stared at her. "Look, do you want to see how big the cut is?" She asked, handing me a mirror. I looked at my cheek and widened my eyes, then played it off cool, quickly. "Man that ain't shit, I've gotten my head almost decapitated. So, that really isn't shit." I said, I was lying, obviously. How could I have had my head almost decapitated? I just had to come up with something quick. Abby stared at me like I was crazy. "Um, seriously?" She asked, looking freaked out. "Uh.. yeah." I said with a stupid tone to my voice. "Okay, I have got to hear this story.." She said, blotting my cut with a big cottonball that had neosporin on it. I had to think hard and fast. "Um, me and my friends back in Australia... we were on the railroad tracks and-" Someone walking through the door kinda cut me off, of course that worked to my advantage, I didn't have to continue with my story. "Hey uncle JJ!" Abby said and sat down the cottonball on the sink and gave her uncle a hug. I sat there awkwardly for a long moment as they conversed. "Oh, JJ.. this is Cody. Cody this is JJ," She finally introduced us, I waved at him. "Hey there! What happened to your face? You aight there son?" JJ asked, he had a friendly country accent. "Hello sir, Yes.. I'm fine, Abby's fixing me up." I responded and smiled. "Well I'll be dang! If that ain't a Australian accent I don't know what is!" JJ exclaimed. I chuckled and shrugged. "Yeah, I just moved here from Australia a couple of days ago." I replied to him. "Well ain't that nifty!" He said. "Well I'll leave you kids alone, have you gave him a tour yet Abby?" JJ added. "No, not yet.. I am after I get his cheek fixed." Abby responded to him. "Aight, well I'll be around here somewhere if ya need me! See yall youngins later." JJ said as he walked out of the door, closing it behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>She finally fixed my cheek, I had a huge bandage on my face, it looked stupid. The bandage was so big, I was assure that'd i'd be getting concerned questions about it. there was honestly noway out of it. Abby insisted i had to have it. Luckily, she never asked me to continue my decapitation story. We were now in a dark room that had naked mole rats in it. "Aw man," A little girl said, standing next to me. She was standing on her tippytoes trying to see the rats. I looked at her, As she kept struggling, I finally picked her up so she could see the rats. "Wow! Thank you stranger man!" The little girl said in amazement, as she stared at the naked mole rats. I chuckled and kept holding her up. "Don't mention it. I'm Cody, what is your name?" I asked the little girl. "Carly.." She responded. "I like your voice! it's funny!" She added and giggled. I laughed along with her. "Well thank you, Carly." I said and looked over at Abby, who was obviously staring at me, but looked away fast when I looked over at her. I grinned and looked back at the little girl who was pointing at the rats and giggling. Were the rats really THAT cool? She was amazed by them. I thought they were cool, but weird.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ABBY'S P.O.V<strong>

I kept glancing over at Cody, helping the little girl see the rats. How sweet was that? I just wanted to melt. I bit my lip on a grin, looking at him. But then he turned to look at me and I looked back at the rats quickly. a few moments later, and women walked in the dim room. "Caroline!" The women yelled out, looking around the room. "Right here mommy!" The little girl Cody was holding said. "Oh, come on dear.." The women said. Cody put the little girl down, she hugged Cody around his legs. She was up to his waist, that's how tall she was. Cody crouched down a bit and hugged her back. "Bye Cody!" The little girl pulled away and ran off to her mom. "Bye carly.." Cody responded. I could hear the little girl say to her mom as they walked off; "The nice man Cody helped me look at the rats mommy!" The women pat her head and they walked out of the room. It was now just Me and Cody in the room. I had my hands behind my back, with my leg crossed over the other one, swaying back and forth a little. "The rats are cool," Cody finally broke the awkward silent. I chuckled and nodded. "Agreed." I replied.

* * *

><p>We continued onward with the tour. We were now outside in the petting zoo. We were petting the goats and brushing them. "What's this ones name?" Cody asked, brushing a white goat that had brown patches on him. "That's chester," I replied and pet the goat on the head. "They have collars with name tags on them." I added. Cody nodded and started going around looking at all of their name tags. "Whoa! I like this ones name! Rax?" Cody said, looking at the black goat. I walked over to Cody and the black goat. "Uncle JJ let me name this goat when I was 5," I said and chuckled, petting the goat. "That's kinda weird. a full black goat." Cody said. I shrugged and looked at Cody. He looked back at me, and for the first time it felt like, we actually met eyes. Neither of us looked away, shy or embarrassed. We were actually looking each other in the eyes. I bit my lip and took Cody's hand. Cody looked down at our hands and smiled. I started leading us out of the goat encloser and to a barn that was far off in the distance. "Where are we going?" Cody asked, smiling at me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CODY'S P.O.V<strong>

"I'm taking us to the barn, No costumers are allowed over here.. my uncle only comes over here when the petting zoo is closed. So it will just be me and you." Abby said, leading us toward a well kept-looking barn. What did she mean 'so it will just be me and you' ?. honestly, this could mean so many things. This could mean she just wanted to get away from everybody, or it could mean she wanted to go places she couldn't infront of people with me. Was it too soon for that kind of thing? We've grown so close together in such little time, it feels like I've known Abby for years now. but in reality, i've only known her for a couple of days.

* * *

><p>After walking a long ways, we finally reached the barn. Abby pushed the door open and we walked inside. I looked over and flinched after seeing a horse. Abby laughed. "Oh yeah, Correction; it'll just be me, you AND Gallow." Abby said and chuckled, tugging me to walk with her, the opposite direction of the horse. "Where we goin?" I asked her. Abby let go of my hand and started climbing up a latter. I stayed on the ground as she made it up to the top. "Well come on!" Abby yelled down at me. I started climbing up the latter. "What am I climbing up to?" I asked. "You aren't gonna murder me up here are you?" I added. Abby laughed loud. "Yeah, hold up! let me grab my sledge hammer and chainsaw." She said, laughing. I finally made it to the top, it was like we were at the top of the barn on a ledge or whatever. The floor of the ledge was covered with lots of hay. I looked over the edge, down at the horse. I felt Abby slip her hand in mine, as I turned around, I saw her gorgeous face instantly, well... mainly because it was inches away from MY face. I could feel her breathe on me. This was nothing but awesomeness. I frowned slightly, she started coming in for a kiss. Wow, she sure did take things quickly. but how could I resist this moment? but wouldn't i look like a dumbass if I didn't? Before I noticed, her lips touched mine. then i knew. i could NOT resist this moment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note!<strong> Hope y'all are enjoying! Please review!


	7. Is this really happening?

**Author Note!** You guy's reviews make my day. Seriously, don't ever think I ignore them. I read them all and they put a gigantic smile on my face! Thanks for everyone who read my stories and patiently wait for my updates. I know I don't update that often, but I have writers block a lot! Oh! And don't forget that you can request a love story, or it doesn't even have to be a _love_ story. it can be a fantasy story or anything. all you have to do is tell me who/what you want it about, give me a little storyline to work with, maybe a couple of people you'd like to see in the story.. and thats it! Enjoy the story guys :) xoxo

* * *

><p>Once Abby pulled away, She bit her lip and grinned at me. "Abby, I-" I started, but Abby cut me off. "I know." She said. "I just- couldn't resist you." She added and sighed. I looked around and shrugged, I obviously couldn't resist her either or I would have pulled away. "I'm sorry." She apologized, looking down. I frowned and shook my head. "No.. Don't apologize," I said. Abby shrugged and walked off a little ways, then laid down in the hay. I looked at her and she motioned me to come over. I walked over to her, then laid down by her. We both stared up at the ceiling of the barn. "Want to know something funny?" I asked her, trying not to laugh. She chuckled just because she could hear me struggling not to laugh. "Um, sure?" She said, smiling. We were still staring up at the ceiling. "You know how you just knocked once and then walked inside of your uncle's house?" I asked, snickering. "Yes?" She said, confused, but still smiling. "I automatically thought, that maybe he was like walking around naked or getting it on with a girl on the couch." I said, then burst out in laughter. Abby didn't laugh along with me. I looked over at her, and she was already looking at me, raising an eyebrow. "HUH? !" She asked, freaked out. "You know? you just walked in, not even giving him anytime to get dressed or to pull himself out of the girl he was doing! hahahah" I said, cracking up. Abby gasped and starting laughing with me<p>

* * *

><p>The laughter went on for about 8 minutes, we would stop, but then just start again.<p>

* * *

><p>We finally stopped laughing, We were out of breath. "I cannot BELIEVE we laughed that hard for that long!" Abby said, breathing unevenly. I chuckled and shook my head. "I believe that laughter is the best calorie burner." I said, in girly voice. "You bet it is!" She said, laughing a little. After that, we laid there in silence. Neither of us saying a word, all we could hear was each other breathing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ABBY'S P.O.V<strong>

We were just laying there, silent as can be, staring upwards. I thought about breaking the silent, but I liked the silence, so why would I do that? I liked hearing his breathing. I could feel how close our hands were, but they weren't touching. I scooted by hand over a little bit and it ran into Cody's. His hand was so warm, then all of the sudden, our hands were together, our fingers interlocked. I looked down at our hands and Cody squeezed mine a bit. I grinned and squeezed back. I loved that. I looked up at his face, it was expressionless. He was just staring up at the ceiling. The silence was still unbroken. Was it weird that I kind of wanted to stay like this forever? Was it weird that I loved this kid even though I've known him for about a day or two? I guess funny things can happen like that. I've never felt this way before. "You know..." Cody started. The silence was finally broken! "I have no clue what time it even is." He finished. "Hold on," I said, reaching in my back pocket with my free hand, my other hand was still with Cody's. I pulled my phone out and looked at the time. "It's 7:00." I said. "My mom is probably freakin out!" Cody said, sitting up, letting our hands fall apart. I frowned and sighed. "I had no idea, I'm sorry..." I apologized, looking at him. "It isn't your fault, I should have been keeping up with the time. It's just, my mom is a little paranoid because she doesn't know this place that much, and everything." Cody said, standing up. He reached a hand down to me, I grabbed a hold of it and he helped me up. Cody walked over to the wooden ladder and started climbing down it. Once he got all the way down, I began climbing down. "I'm sorry I got the time so messed up.. I have a lot more things to show you." I said, while climbing down. "I can't wait." Cody said, as I reached the fifth to the bottom step. I felt something go into my hand, it hurt, so I got caught up and fell down the ladder, but luckily, mister hero, Cody caught me. "Oh my god! Thank you so much for catching me!" I said, breathing unevenly. "Something in my hand.." I added, looking at my hand. "Shit! It's a splinter!" I groaned. "I'm good at getting splinters out." Cody said, then put me down on my feet and looked at my hand. "Whoa, that's a big piece of wood you have in your hand." He said, frowning. "Get it out please!" I yelled. unexpectedly, Gallow came up behind Cody and started chewing on his hair. Cody turned around and screamed. "OH MY GOD!" He yelled and backed away from the horse. The horse stood there and stared at Cody. Gallow was a big black horse that had a white streak up his snout/forehead. "I've never been so scared in my life!" Cody said, trying to find his breath. I couldn't help but to just break out in laughter. Gallow walked off. Cody stared at me. "SHUT UP! that freaked me the fuck out!" He yelled, but started kind of laughing himself. I doubled over and kept dying laughing. "Okay! was it really that funny? to me, that personally scared the fuck out of me!" Cody said, staring at me, laughing. I shook my head and finally caught my breath. "No! Cody you shut up! THAT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS. holy mother! hahaha!" I coughed because of laughing so hard. Cody chuckled and looked over at the horse. "Thanks alot!" He yelled at the horse. Gallow looked at him and shook his head. "Holy crap, the horse just shook it's head at me." Cody said and widened his eyes, crossing over to the door. "Let's go now." He said, jumpy. I laughed again and we exited the barn. I shut the door behind us and then looked down at my hand. "THE SPLINTER! Owie! Cody get it out!" I screamed. Cody grabbed my hand that had the splinter in it. "Okay look, the wood is sticking out a little.. I'm just gonna pull it out so get read-" He pulled the splinter out, unexpectedly. I screamed and bit my lip hard. "FUCK!" I screamed out. "THANKS FOR THE FUCKING COUNT DOWN!" I added. Cody chuckled and shrugged. "You would beg me to wait, so I just did it. My dad would always do that to me... ahha" He looked at my bleeding hand. "Oh, shit." He said. I looked down at my hand also. "Oh my god! I was doctor abby for you! now you be doctor cody for me! Ow!" I said and my eyes started getting watery. "I will! Doctor Cody to the rescue!" Cody said. My hand was bleeding alot, it was a huge piece of wood. Cody grabbed the end of his shirt and wrapped my hand up in it. "Let's go back to your uncle's house." Cody said, starting to walk toward the house, forcing me to follow because my hand was wrapped up in his shirt.

* * *

><p>Once we got to the house, we went straight to the bathroom I fixed Cody up in. I was sitting on the toilet and Cody was now fixing me up. "Give me your hand," Cody said. His shirt was drenched in blood. "I'm sorry." I said, looking at his blood drenched shirt. I lifted my hand up for him. "Don't worry about it.." He said, wrapping medical gauze around my hand. "It's kinda weird how like, a few hours ago.. I was doing this for you," I said, looking up at Cody. He smiled and nodded. "I know right?" He said, putting all the stuff back into the First-Aid-Kit. "Thanks.." I said, standing up and giving him a big hug. He hugged me back, giving me the greatest bear hug ever. I pulled away and took a deep breath. "Let's getcha home, shall we?" I asked, as we walked out of the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>We rode our bikes all the way back to my house. Cody's house was closer, but he refused to let me ride home alone. We were now on my front porch, standing in front of each other. "I had so much fun today, Thanks for showing me around, I-" Cody started, but got cut off by me. "No, I have a lot more to show you. I had no clue we would have spent that much time at my Uncle's house." I said, looking down. "That was my favorite part though." Cody said. "I'd actually love to go back. ...And give Gallow a payback." He chuckled. I laughed and nodded. "Alrighty, just tell me when a good time is, and we'll go back." I said, pushing my hair behind my ear. "Tomorrow, after you show me everything else.. We can go back to the barn," Cody said simply, tucking his hands in his pockets. I nodded and grinned. "Perfect." I said quietly. "Well, Abby...Goodnight." Cody said, then started coming in for what seemed like a kiss. I widened my eyes and started panicing for a second. Well, wait, we kissed at the barn. So it shouldn't be weird if we kissed right now, right? Before I knew it, our lips were touching. Wow. His lips were so soft and smooth. It was like a dream, kissing under the porch-light after a fantastic day. Ya know? like in the movies.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CODY'S P.O.V<strong>

Her lips were like a dream. Two days was all it took for me to know that I really wanted this girl. I tangled my hand in her hair and used my other one to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to me. My tongue was now exploring her mouth. I pulled her even closer to me. She moaned into my mouth. I backed her up a bit and leaned her up against by the front door. Not breaking the kiss or anything. When we were in that barn, there was so many things I would have liked to do with her. It was the perfect time to do anything we wanted, but it was too soon to go any further than kissing. I guess. I used the hand that was wrapped around her waist to rub her side up and down, her shirt rising up everytime I would rub upwards. I know it was too soon, but god I wanted her. Who could not want her? She was amazing. I don't even know her, but it feels like I've met her forever ago. Unexpectedly, the front door opened and Abby's dad walked out. I widened my eyes and pulled away. Pulling her hair as I tried to pull my hand free. "Ow! Cody!" Abby yelped and then looked at her dad. "Abby. In the house. NOW." Her dad demanded. "Dad wait-" Abby tried, but her dad cut her off. "NOW!" He yelled at her and grabbed her arm, pulling her inside. "Dad stop!" Abby yelled at her dad. He shut the door behind Abby and stood out on the porch with me. "I'm sorry, don't be mad at Abb-" I started, but got cut off also. "Shut the hell up. I don't want to fucking hear it! Get the fuck off my damn property and leave my daughter alone!" Her dad yelled at me. "I will. I just wanted to say, Don't be mad at Abby... Tell her I said goodnight-" I was saying, but then got cut off AGAIN. "Get the fuck out of here! I'll do what I fucking please!" He yelled. I nodded and walked off the porch over to my bike.

* * *

><p><strong>ABBY'S P.O.V<strong>

As my dad walked in, I stood there staring at him. "Dad, I'm sorry." I said, with a nervous tone to my voice. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm tightly. "Dad! That hurts!" I yelled at him. What was wrong with him? "Shut up! Don't you be bring punks onto my property and kissing them on my damn porch! fuck no!" He yelled at me. "He isn't a punk! Shut up dad!" I yelled back at him and pushed him away from me with my free hand. Once I got loose, I took off upstairs. I could hear him following me. Why would he hurt me like that? He's scaring me to death. I know for sure I'm going to have fingerprint bruises on my arm tomorrow. I got to the top of the stairs. "Drew! Mom! Help!" I yelled out and ran into my room, shutting my door. I couldn't lock it fast enough, So my dad swung the door open, knocking me to the ground. "Dad I'm sorry!" I yelled. "Talk to me like that again." He yelled down at me. "Leave me alone!" I cried out. "Mom! DREW!" I screamed out. "Don't you fucking call for them!" My dad yelled at me again. Just then, Drew came walking in the door. "Whoa, whats going on?" He asked, looking down at me on the ground, then at red faced dad. "Drew help! Dad is going psycho!" I said, making it up onto my feet. "Don't listen to your dumb sister!" Dad said to Drew. "She's bringing stupid punks onto my property and kissing them on my fucking porch!" My dad yelled out. "Leave her alone." Drew said, standing in front of me. This was the first time I actually wanted to hug the shit out of Drew in a long time. "I'll kick your eleven year old ass!" Dad yelled at Drew. Drew widened his eyes and screamed. "HE REALLY IS A PSYCHO! MOM!" Drew screamed out and grabbed my hand, running to the other side of my bed and grabbing a wiffle ball bat. Dad chuckled evily. "Like that's gonna give you any protection. Put the bat down Drew, and I won't hurt you." He said, with an evil tone to his voice. What has gotten into him? Why is he threatening his own children? Dad hasn't done this before. Dad bent down and picked up one of my shoes and started walking toward us slowly. Drew started crying his eyes out. "MOM!" He screamed out again, holding the bat out like a weapon. Moments later, Mom ran into the room and gasped. "What the hell is going on?" She asked, furious. Maybe mom could calm him down. He was going bonkers! "MOM DAD IS A PSYCHOPATHE! HELP US! he threatened me he would kick my eleven year old ass!" Drew cried out. Mom gasped. "Jim! Did you really say that?" She yelled out. "And If I did?" Dad asked. "I'd beat your ass!" Mom yelled again. "Your stupid daughter is bringing fucking punks onto my property Katherine! they were kissing on my fucking porch! I'll beat the shit out of both of em!" My dad yelled out. My mom was in shock. Did dad really just call me stupid? and that he'd beat Me and Cody's asses? "Your stupid daughter? Fuck you dad! Who cares! You're the only one who does, I see." I said with confident in my voice. Dad charged at Me and Drew. He jerked the bat out of Drew's hands and hit me on the forearm, HARD. I instantly grabbed my arm where he hit and cried hard. Drew screamed, freaked out. "JIM!" Mom screamed out and ran over to Me and Drew fast. But Drew charged back at Dad. He went for his legs. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Sure enough, Dad went tumbling down. "Abby! Are you alright? Oh my god! JIM WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? !" She screamed and pulled me into a hug. I was crying so hard. I knew for a fact I was going to have ANOTHER bruise where he hit me this time. Now I have to explain to everyone at school why I have fucking bruises everywhere. I could where a longsleeved shirt i guess, but it was really hot out. I kept crying as hard as I have ever cried. I'm supposed to be Daddy's girl! He just hit me! With full force! That's what hurt the most. Dad grabbed Drew's feet and pulled them out from under him. Drew fell to the ground HARD and began crying even harder and louder. "Jim quit it before I call the fucking cops!" Mom yelled at him. "Abby, take Drew and go into his room and lock the door. If he comes banging on the door. Sneak out the window." Mom said to me quietly. I nodded, I didn't want to leave my mom alone with this psychopathe, but I had to get Drew safe. Still crying, I helped Drew up, he was crying so hard, it broke my heart. We ran out of the room, across the hall and into his room. I locked the door and we both fell to the ground and cried together, I know I needed to be strong for him, but how could I? My dad just hit me! hard! I couldn't be strong. not now. "D-Drew, what happened to your arm?" I asked, looking at him, worried to death. Drew was still crying harder than ever. "I-I-I-I, think he broke it-it-it." He sobbed. I threw a hand over my mouth. That made me cry even harder. Dad broke Drew's arm! and he gave me two huge bruises! What was he doing to mom? Strangling her to death? "Drew, stay put! I'm going to check on mom. Don't come out of the room under any circumstances! If Dad comes banging on the door, sneak out the window." I said to Drew, than unlocked the door, walked out, shut it behind me and then ran back into my room where sure enough, Dad was trying to choke my fucking mother! "DAD NO!" I screamed out and ran over to him and rammed into him full force. Luckily, it knocked him to the ground. I helped my mother to her feet and we both ran out of the room., down the hall and into Drew's room. I locked it back. "Do you have your phone Abby?" My mom asked, with a raspy voice. I cried, seeing the blue around my moms neck. "Y-yes," I gave her my phone and she quickly dialed 911.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note!<strong> Fuck her dad, right? Things are starting to get crazy, huh? ;3 Haha! i love you guys! xoxo


End file.
